


Vampire Baseball

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 April Bingo Table [14]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob and Renesmee witness their first game of vampire baseball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Baseball

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few month after "Breaking Dawn" with general series spoilers. Written for the prompt 'Just for Kicks' for the Phase 14 April Bingo Table at writerverse on LJ.

“Would someone please tell me where we are going?” asked Jacob, as he and the Cullens made their way through the forest. Just then, the group arrived in the clearing where the wolves had watched Jasper instruct the others in how to fight newborns.

“Jacob, you and Nessie are about to experience your first game of vampire baseball” said Emmett. His voice was nearly drowned out by the rumbling of thunder in the distance.

“Vampire baseball” said Jacob. “This I have to see to believe.”

“Renesmee, tonight you and Jacob have an important job to do” said Edward to his daughter. “You have to keep score. Can you do that?”

The hybrid nodded her head.

“Good” said Emmett. “Because although this may look like it’s just for kicks, I’m really looking forward to whooping Rose’s ass tonight.”

“Language, Emmett” reminded Esme.

“In your dreams, darling” said Rosalie with a smirk.


End file.
